dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Barokiya Ralfshah
Barokiya Ralfshah (بارکي رلفشاه) is the national railway company of Barokia. It owns a network of 763 miles of standard gauge (1,435 mm (4 ft 8 ½ in)) railway throughout the country, including the 458 miles used by the HSB high-speed rail system. Barokiya Ralfshah operates freight trains, commuter trains, passenger trains, and the HSB throughout the country. It is currently a joint-venture of the Federal Government of Barokia and Fortress Investment Group, LLC. History Barokiya Ralfshah was formed following the confederation of Barokia in 1914 as the national railway company of Barokia. In 1974, Barokiya Ralfshah was sold by the government to the Chessie System, who introduced the Chessie paint scheme and image to the railroad's equipment. Following the CSX merger, it was resold to Guilford Transportation Industries in 1988. In 1996, Guilford sold Barokiya Ralfshah back to the government. Fortress Investment Group acquired a stake in the railroad in 2009. Rolling Stock * 22 EMD SW1200 shunters * 19 EMD SW1500 shunters * 5 GMD GMD1 shunters (Note: all bought second hand from Canadian National Railways) * 10 Tractive Power TP56 shunters * 35 EMD SD40-2 locomotives * 23 GMD SD40-2 locomotives * 41 MACOSA SD40-2 locomotives * 15 MLW M-420 locomotives (Note: 11 built for the railway in 1976, 1 bought second-hand from the Providence and Worcester Railroad in the late 90's, 3 bought second-hand from the Hudson Bay Railway in 2007) * 20 Bombardier HR-616 locomotives (Note: 15 built for the railway in 1982, 5 bought second hand from National Railway Equipment in 2003) * 52 ALCO Century 630 locomotives (Note: 1 re-engined with a EMD 16-710G3A engine in 1992, 2 were re-engined with newer Fairbanks-Morse 251 engines in 2012) * 48 ALCO Century 628 locomotives (Note: 45 built for the railway in 1965, 2 bought second-hand from Hamersley Iron in 1983, 1 rebuilt from a wrecked ALCO Century 630) * 18 ALCO Century 636 locomotives (Note: 6 built for the railway in 1968, 3 bought second-hand from Hamersley Iron in the mid-80s, 5 bought second-hand from Mount Newman Mining in the late-80s, 4 bought second-hand from Conrail around the late 90's) * 23 EMD GP40BP locomotives * 33 GE C30-S7N locomotives * 22 GE C30-7 locomotives (15 left un-rebuilt following the Super 7 rebuilds in the 90's, 7 bought second-hand from NdeM and Conrail) * 17 Luhanskteplovoz 2TE116 locomotives (Note: all bought second-hand from Russian Railways and Armenian Railways and reguaged and modified for standard-guage operation) * 39 EMD G12 locomotives (Note: 25 built for the railway in 1956-1957, 9 bought second hand from NdeM, 5 bought second hand from Israel Railways) * 15 ALCO MRS-1 locomotives (Note: all bought second-hand from the United States Army) * 5 EMD MRS-1 locomotives (Note: all bought second-hand from the United States Army) * 22 GE U23B locomotives (Note: 12 built for the railway in 1970, 3 transferred from Maine Central to Barokiya Ralfshah in 1996 prior to Guilford selling the railway back to the government, 7 bought second-hand from Norfolk Southern in 2002) * 26 ČKD ChME3 locomotives * 33 ČKD T-669 locomotives * 23 EMD GP60 locomotives * 10 EMD FL9 locomotives (Note: all bought second-hand from Metro North in 2013) * 39 EMD FP9 locomotives (Note: 34 built for the railway in 1955, 3 bought second-hand from Saudi Government Railways around the mid-90's, 2 rebuilt in 2002 from FEPASA Little Joe electrical locomotives using parts from scrapped ex-MBTA EMD FP10 locomotives) * 2 ex-New South Wales 42 class locomotives (Note: both bought second-hand in the late 80's) * 11 ex-Commonwealth Railways GM class locomotives (Note: all bought second-hand from Great Northern Rail Services in the late 90's) * 48 EMD SD80ACe locomotives * 36 EMD SD70ACe locomotives * 27 EMD GP30 locomotives (Note: 22 built for the railway in 1962, 5 bought second-hand from Norfolk Southern in the late 90's) * 12 GE C40-8 locomotives * 24 GE C44-9W locomotives * 10 GE BQ23-7 locomotives (Note: all bought second-hand from CSX) * 7 GE C39-8E locomotives (Note: all bought second-hand from Norfolk Southern) * 12 GE C39-8 locomotives * 10 GE C32-8 locomotives (Note: all bought second-hand from Brasil Ferrovias, originally from Conrail) * 25 GE U18B locomotives (Note: 13 built for the railway in the 1970's, 12 bought second-hand from CSX in the 2000's) * 15 EMD SDF40-2 locomotives (Note: all bought-second hand from BNSF, originally built as SDP40F's for Amtrak) * 18 China Railways DF locomotives (Note: all bought second-hand from China Railways and modified for use on the railway) * 22 GE ET44C4 locomotives * 35 GE ES44AC locomotives * 52 EMD GP38-2 locomotives * 45 GMD GP40-2LW locomotives * 13 MK GP40FH-2 locomotives * 27 Bombardier ALP-45DP locomotives * 44 Siemens SCB-40 locomotives * 22 Siemens SC-44 locomotives Stations and Yards Fusid City * Simón Bolívar Memorial Station * Kemal Sallaiha Bajdim Memorial Station * Fusid Halt * Bajdim Train Yard Category:Barokia Category:Railways Category:Fictional railways Category:1914 Category:1914 establishments Category:1910s Category:1910s establishments Category:Companies Category:Fictional companies Category:Railway companies Category:Fictional railway companies Category:Companies established in 1914 Category:Companies founded in 1914 Category:Fusid City, Barokia